


chrysanthemums - haikyuu!!

by seraphina_mae



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is kinda painful, Unrequited Love, You’ll have to read to see wether or not it’s a happy ending or nah, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_mae/pseuds/seraphina_mae
Summary: he spluttered, he coughed, he choked. daffodils, that was how it all begun, as yellow as the morning sun. unrequited love, and even worse, it was an love towards his best friend and rival.kagehina hanahaki fanfic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. part I

* * *

_**ｃｈｒｙｓａｎｔｈｅｍｕｍｓ** _

_by seraphina-mae_

* * *

Kageyama wasn’t interested in girls, at least that’s what everyone thought. He simply never presented any interest in the female gender, much to the shock (and subsequent disappointment) of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

He didn’t even get flustered around Kiyoko. Hinata knew that better than anyone, Kageyama was all volleyball, there was no room for any love interests.

Yet this did not stop the tens of love confessions and letter from the first year (and sometimes even second year) girls. The pretty, pink envelopes decorated with glitter or stickers that contained a heartfelt confession of their _love_ for Kageyama.

Hinata at first thought he was jealous of his best friend, no girls where interested in the 5' 3" ginger boys who was rather loud and stupid. 

Kageyama always thought it was rather stupid these girls would confess their love for him, when they didn’t know him nor really love him. Love was more complex that simply liking how someone looks or acted, he wasn’t good with people, but he knew that. 

He’d bluntly reject every girl that tried, and failed. Breaking their fragile 15 or 16 year old hearts didn’t seem to affect the setter, he didn’t understand why the tears would stream down their faces at his rejection when their affection was just that, a simple crush that would fade away as soon as it came.

Hinata didn’t want to admit it, and never would aloud, but he always felt silently happy whenever he saw yet another hopeful female get rejected by Kageyama. This made him guilty as-well, he should be happy for his best friend that so many girls liked him, but all he could feel was this strange emotion in his heart.

And a weird itching in his lungs. 

Hinata was comfortable watching from a distance, nobody would ever have the untouchable Tobio Kageyama’s heart. That was okay, he could live with that. Until the day he couldn’t, and Kageyama proved them all wrong.

It was a sunny day, the weather beautiful and warm. A light breeze drifted through the air, and flowers bloomed brightly in the sun. Hinata was walking to practice, whistling to himself, Kageyama had been stolen away by another girl. Another confession, another rejection. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets absentmindedly, being early. Spotting his raven haired friend, he started to jog over to where he was stood next to the vending machine. No doubt getting his milk. Until a girl came into view next to the boy. He stopped.

She was beautiful. 

Long, luscious brown hair tied into a high ponytail, stray strands escaping to frame her feminine face. She had bangs that complimented her features, pink glossed lips and blushing cheeks. Her uniform clung flatteringly to her petite yet curvaceous in all the right places body. They looked good together, Hinata hated to admit.

He braced himself for the girl to run out teary eyed and with a pained expression on her pretty face. But no such event occurred. Watching with attentive eyes, he saw her lips move; _'I like you Kageyama'._ She reaches out to grab Tobio’s hand, and Hinata physically cringed for the girl, feeling bad for the words she was about to hear. 

What Kageyama did next, shocked the small boy. He returned the gesture; _'I like you too, be my girlfriend?'_. He wasn’t awkward or reserved, brooding or stand-offish. He was seemingly confident and at ease. Hinata’s mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes filling with tears that shouldn’t have been there.

He watched as she got up on her tip toes, and Kageyama leant down. Their lips connected briefly but sweetly, an innocent, pure first kiss. It was something out of a manga, blossoms from the sakura trees falling around them, framing the picture perfect couple.

"Kags..."

His voice sounded more broken than intended, as he called out to his bestfriend from afar. He didn’t understand why he felt like this, this yearning and longing for him. The irritation in his chest became more noticeable, it was in his lungs. A new love was blooming between Kageyama and his girlfriend, and another kind of love was blooming within Hinata. 

"HEY HINATA!"

Tanaka jumped into frame, and Shouyou wiped the tears off his eyes with his sleeve. 

"Ready for practice with your awesome senpai...wait is that...KAGEYAMA AND A GIRL...KISSING?"

Hinata let out a humourless giggle, slightly wincing at the dull scratching of his throat. 

"I think so! Why does Bakageyama get a girlfriend? I want a cute girlfriend!"

He shamelessly lied through his teeth, but it was convincing enough. Tanaka slung an arm around Hinata as they walked in the direction of the gym, meaning the couple where no longer in view.

"Ahh your time will come Hinata, the ladies will love you!"

"Tanaka senpai, I feel...sick, can I go home?"

Ryuu looked taken aback, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. It was unheard of for Hinata to willingly miss or skip a practice.

"It must be bad if you’re asking...but okay Hinata, go home and rest up so you can kick ass with me!"

"Thank you!"

Hinata lied.

It wasn’t a complete lie, he did feel somewhat ill. But he wasn’t going home. He couldn’t go home like this, all these strange thoughts and complex feelings in his brain. It was too much. Shouyou went to fetch his bike, turning the numbers on his lock to free it from the bike rack. He mounted it, kicking the pedals into a position he could set off from, and zoomed out the school gates. He could’ve sworn he heard someone call out his name...

He rode past the fairly empty streets, eyes set on the road that led into the direction of the empty countryside. In the expanse of green there are more hues than anyone has ever named, yet here they are for any eye to see. The land rolled onward as it always had, the rocky path causing the bike to jut left or right every so often. His face came to mind, Kageyama. Seeing him kiss that girl...hurt Hinata in a way he couldn’t quite describe. He only knew the sudden ache in his heart, and heaviness in his chest. 

The bike took him to a lake, the water blue and pure, sparkling in the afternoon sun. Water lilies in full bloom despite the lateness in the day, small orange fish swam around underneath the surface. Hinata sat on the edge of the water, absentmindedly picking at a stray string on his uniform. His phone buzzed loudly, he picked it up. 7:08pm. It was later than he anticipated it to be, the message was from Kageyama. _I love you._

His heart skipped a beat hopefully, and Hinata started to understand what he was feeling. Shouyou dropped his phone into the water, frantically splashing around to grab it and save it from breaking completely from water damage. Once he’d retrieved it, he saw another message; _Oh sorry. That was for Sora. I saw u b4 watching us, she’s my girlfriend now._

The irritation in his chest grew, and his throat felt sore and painfully dry. He spluttered, he coughed, he choked. Daffodils, that was how it all begun, as yellow as the morning sun. unrequited love, and even worse, it was an love towards his best friend and rival. His heart sank as he stared at the pool of bloody petals that lay in front of him. 

There was no confusion, Hinata Shouyou was undoubtedly, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Kageyama Tobio.


	2. part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added some extra symptoms and consequences of the disease cus,, why not?
> 
> also hamilton 😌

* * *

###  _**ｃｈｒｙｓａｎｔｈｅｍｕｍｓ**_

###  _by seraphina mae_

* * *

###  The sound of his alarm woke him up, the blistering sun reminding him of the overwhelmingly chilling truth that he was in love with his best friend.

That love was certainly unrequited, the scrunched up yellow petals in his pocket were the evidence and he wasn’t willing to sacrifice the dignity he had left getting brutally rejected.

It was a week later than when the disease had started, and Hinata had noticed that the singular petals had started to clump together like the start of a flower being formed.

Hanahaki disease, a condition that most of the time, kills its victims. It kills all of the people who refuse to get it treated, treatment permanently removed all memories and feelings for the person they loved.

They would forget the one person that they truly cared and adored. It was rare to get the disease while young, it was more common in adults and the elderly, some even got it after they became widowed. A horrible, horrible kick in the teeth really. 

Shouyou yawned, emerging from his volleyball themed bedsheets and reached for the computer on his desk. Flipping the lip open, he felt his heart ache a little as he saw the picture of him and Kageyama as his screensaver. Kiyoko had taken it, as they did a successful quick attack.

Hinata was in midair, small palm just connecting with the orange leather ball, legs bent backwards. He had his eyes wide open, a small smile on his concentrated face. Tobio was stood a few feet away, not smiling, but his eyes were, you could see even through the slight blur on the picture. His arms just coming down from setting to his spiker. 

His spiker.

Oh how Hinata wished that Kageyama was his. Not just his setter, but his to have. Love confused his young mind, but it was so clear to him when he saw what they could do together, clear as the blue in Tobio’s eyes. Kageyama was perfect for him. If only, if only he was perfect for Kageyama.

He felt his lungs burn, the sensation uncomfortable and more painful than the day prior. His uniform was folded messily on his desk chair, and volleyball bag next to the door. After getting dressed and saying goodbye to his mother and sister, whom he had managed to hide his condition from surprisingly well, he walked to the intersection him and Kageyama would meet. 

The last time that he saw Kageyama here was 5 days ago, after a short message explaining that he was walking with his girlfriend to school now. To say that Hinata hated this, was an understatement. He was a passionate boy and he despised Sora with every fibre of his small being, and then some.

She was a lovely girl, beautiful, kind and funny. She made Kageyama smile in a way Hinata had never seen before, he felt guilty for hating her so much especially since she made Kageyama so happy. 

But he was selfishly and silently growing more envious every second he thought about them together. Again he knew this was stupid, Kageyama was not his, and he never had been, nor was he ever going to be.

He knew he should just be satisfied with watching from a distance, but it was no good. Seita Sora was his cousin, and his crushes girlfriend. They weren’t close, she was from his dads side and he left them a long time ago. 

_This all feels a little too Hamilton for my liking._

He has been replaced. And it hurt. 

Eventually, begrudgingly, reaching school, Hinata got through the day just about. Of course, Sora was in all of his classes, as Kageyama was.

He even moved so he could sit next to her, and away from Hinata. Shouyou knew that Kageyama probably didn’t know about the emotional pain (and literal terminal disease) he was causing. 

Multiple times during the day he coughed up new flowers, they had changed in type but not colour. Hyacinths. Every half flower he choked was one more closer to his death, which felt surreal.

Hinata hadn’t quite fully managed to grasp the fact that he could be dead by the end of the week, or the next or however long it took for the disease to suffocate his lungs. The more he saw of Kageyama and Sora, the more he was reminded of them, the quicker he died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware that this chapter is just depressing angst and i’m kinda here for it


End file.
